


Wonderwall

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1990s song, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, JJ thinks he's cooler than he is, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, football player!JJ, grunge!Otabek, grunge!Yuri, unrequited pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had a plan that felt foolproof in that moment, he had come to the party to win Yuri over, and that’s precisely what he was about to do. “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.”There are many things that IWould like to say to you but I don’t know howI don’t believe that anybodyFeels the way I do, about you now





	Wonderwall

Yuri was Otabek’s. It was made abundantly clear in every move Otabek made whether it was angling himself towards the shorter blonde or slinging an arm possessively around slim hips, and Yuri answered back with heated kisses in a crowded room, with a small hand dipping just below the waistband of ripped denim, affirming _yes I’m yours, and you are mine._ It wasn’t that JJ didn’t see all of this, he did, he got it, he understood, he just didn’t care. He wanted Yuri too. It was hard not to. He was so… _much_! He was everything JJ wasn’t and maybe wished he could be. He was ripped fishnets beneath too short denim shorts, a crushed velvet crop top under old plaid flannel. He was an untamed mane of long blonde hair, dark eyeshadow smudged around green eyes, brick red lipstick trailed down Otabek’s neck. He was Nirvana and Pearl Jam, Soundgarden and Radiohead, Alice in Chains, Stone Temple Pilots, everything JJ wanted to like while Beastie Boys played on his boombox.

He wasn’t ready to give up, though. Yuri was a grunge princess who deserved a king, _The_ King, not just some leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, sharp jawed… well, surely Otabek had a flaw, JJ just couldn’t think of one and blamed it on the beer. He had a plan that felt foolproof in that moment, he had come to the party to win Yuri over, and that’s precisely what he was about to do.

“Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.” He propped his acoustic guitar up on his thighs, strumming the first few chords, the sound all but lost under the thumping of whatever was playing from the sound system in the other room and the cacophony of fifty people crammed into a small house, all laughing, talking, singing.

 _“_ _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do.”_  
  
“Is he serenading you?” Otabek didn’t bother trying to keep his voice down, and it earned them a laugh, a blonde head tossed back, a pierced tongue poking out from between painted lips. JJ had heard that piercing was Yuri’s birthday gift to Otabek. He hadn’t understood how Yuri getting his own tongue pierced was a present for another person until the other guys on the football team explained its purpose to him. Otabek was a lucky man.  
  
_“_ _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now.”_  
  
But he couldn’t think about that tongue ring and all the ways Otabek got to enjoy it now. He had a mission--  
  
_“_ _Backbeat, the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.”_  
  
Yuri stood on the tips of his scuffed red Docs, lacing his fingers through the longer part of his boyfriend’s undercut and pulling him down for a kiss. Whether it was to prove a point or not, it was hot as fuck, JJ’s hand slipping and playing a false note but he sang on. __  
__  
_“_ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall.”_  
  
JJ liked Yuri for more than the utter air of coolness that he exuded. He could actually pinpoint the moment he had fallen head over heels for him. It was the day after he had won the team the biggest game of the season with a miracle-esque touchdown in the last few seconds of the fourth quarter. He was treated like a god in the hallways and classroom alike, people actually applauded when he walked past. It was like some cheesy teen movie, and, god, he fucking loved it. He was born for attention like that, to live in the spotlight, to be looked at like he could walk on water. He ate it up. Some of his teammates were chanting his name as they left school that afternoon. He had thrown his fist in the air, tossed his head back to howl his laughter, high on the praise... and had run right into Yuri Plisetsky. He looked down into a pretty face, expecting the blonde to hop back a step and apologize, to congratulate him on the big victory. Instead vibrant eyes narrowed into a pissed off glare and a small fist connected solidly with his gut. "Watch where the fuck you're going, Leroy," Yuri had snapped, spitting his big wad of pink bubblegum onto JJ's shoe for good measure, before turning on his heel to join Otabek a couple paces away. Otabek had shot JJ a warning glance of his own before slinging an arm around Yuri's narrow shoulders and escorting him out to his motorcycle in the parking lot. JJ was smitten. No one talked to him like that, no one dared, he was revered around their small town. But Yuri didn't give a single fuck, and he loved it.  
  
_“_ _Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do.”_ __  
__  
He had tried flirting with him a couple of times after that, flexing in the locker room when he was sure Yuri was looking, dashing across the hall to pick up dropped books, holding doors, paying compliments, but none of it made him look at him twice. JJ was the sun as far as the rest of the school was concerned, but Yuri lived in another universe altogether, one that revolved around Otabek.  
  
_“_ _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now.”_  
  
They had even forgotten about him now, at first Otabek merely necking Yuri to get to him, to remind him that the tantalizing blonde was very much spoken for. But that task was forgotten as Otabek was lost beneath those lips, dark red being smudged against his skin with each kiss, establishing his victory far better than his mocking smirks ever could. JJ got it, he did, Yuri was taken. He just didn’t care.  
  
_“_ _And all the roads that lead you there are winding and all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.”_ __  
__  
They fell onto the couch beside him, Yuri’s head momentarily, accidentally falling onto his shoulder with an eager moan as Otabek pushed him down into the cushions, once again causing a small falter in practiced playing. He watched as he sang, followed the path Otabek’s hands took up a taut stomach, fingertips seeking rosy nipples hidden beneath velvet. He sang as he watched, slender hips rolling up in search of friction, shameless, as unabashed as if they were alone in a locked room instead of on a punch soaked sofa in the middle of a crowded house party.  
  
_“_ _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall.”_ __  
__  
He still had to try. Maman always told him to never give up on things he cared about. She meant for him to apply that lesson to football, school, music... probably not to a hot blonde who had drank one too many Heinekens and looked like _such_ a good kisser, but JJ felt it was relevant here too.  
  
_“_ _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall. I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.”_ __  
__  
The last notes punctuated a soft whine from Yuri as Otabek nibbled along his collarbone. JJ just laughed because what _could_ he do? He was determined enough but Yuri hadn’t even been listening to the song he had practiced just for him, a far cry from the Christian “rock” he was used to learning for church. “What did you think of your song, princess?” He elbowed Yuri in the head, finally having those green eyes snap open to look up at him, a fist with blood red fingernails tangling in Otabek’s hair to pull him away from his neck long enough for him to focus on the question.  
  
“My song? What the fuck are you on about, Leroy? You’re drunk.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
_you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027942) by [AshiiPods (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)




End file.
